Lilly Bear
by DataAndrd
Summary: Miley feels terrible about ruining Lilly's sweet sixteen and wants to make it up to her - Oneshot inspired by "Hannah Montana: The Movie". Liley


**A/N: So I finally saw "Hannah Montana: The Movie" today (I say 'finally' because I feel like everybody else already has lol) and I have to say, I thought it was really cute. I really liked it :) So much so, it inspired me to write this story. I'm also happy to say there's some cute Liley moments in the movie too. Of course, there's also ol' Travis Brody (Miley's love interest in the movie, if you didn't know). He's a nice guy, but well... he's in the way :) So I kinda had to get rid of him in my story; hope nobody minds :) Well, let me know what you all think of the story... and the movie, if you've seen it already :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**LILLY BEAR"**

"Miley, you don't have to do this…" sixteen year old Lilly Truscott said again, but her brunette best friend continued to pull her up the stairs and into her room.

"I want to, Lilly," Miley replied softly, closing the door gently behind them. "You're my best friend I've ever had… and it's time I started treating you like it!" They sat down together on Miley's bed.

"Miley, if this is about my birthday, I already said I forgive you," Lilly said gently, looking into her best friend's glittering blue eyes.

"I know," Miley told her, squeezing the hand she still held. "I just don't think I've forgiven myself yet…" Miley had all but ruined Lilly's sweet sixteen birthday bash at the Santa Monica Pier, something she'd been dreaming of since they were both twelve, when she showed up as her famous alter-ego Hannah Montana instead of herself. Granted, it wasn't _entirely_ her fault - a certain nosey tabloid news reporter had been involved - but Miley still felt terrible.

"I almost let Hannah ruin our friendship," Miley said sadly. "I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened… you're more important to me than anything, Lilly." Lilly didn't realize she had started to cry until she felt a single tear slowly dripping down her cheek.

"You'll never lose me," Lilly whispered, echoing the same words she'd said to Miley once before, back in her hometown of Crowley Corners, Tennessee. The two best friends just sat there together for a few moments, holding each other's hands. Then Miley spoke again.

"Tonight, we're gonna have our own little birthday party right here, just you and me," Miley said to her best friend, smiling through her own tears. "And it starts right now!" She jumped up from the bed and ran over to her stereo, switching it on. A few moments later, Lilly's favorite song began to play. Grinning, Miley turned to face Lilly again.

"Come on, dance with me," she said, holding out her hand. Lilly blushed.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she asked with a matching grin. Nevertheless, she stood and took Miley's hand, and they started to dance.

"Come on, Truscott, shake it!" Miley called out teasingly. Lilly laughed.

"Not everybody's got your moves, miss pop star," she said with a smile.

"Trust me, you've got plenty of moves of your own, Lils," Miley retorted with a flirty grin. Lilly arched an eyebrow.

"Better not let Travis hear you saying things like that," she quipped. "He might get jealous!" A deep sadness flickered across Miley's face and Lilly immediately regretted saying anything.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said quickly. "It was only a joke Miles, honest!"

"It's not that," Miley replied, her voice growing softer. "Travis and I, well… we kinda broke up."

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed. "You didn't tell me that! What happened?!" She rushed over to wrap her arms around her best friend in a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Lils," Miley managed, trying not to cry again. "It happened just before you got here, actually. We were talking on the phone, and well… I guess he just couldn't do the long distance thing any more."

"I'm really sorry, Miles," Lilly said gently.

"I'll be okay," Miley said softly, "as long as I've got my best friend." Lilly smiled.

"Always and forever," she said with a warm smile.

"Okay, enough tears!" Miley exclaimed, wiping away her own and forcing a smile back onto her face. "It's time for your present!" She walked over – and into – the 'Hannah Closet' and returned with a large pink gift bag decorated with a shiny white ribbon.

"You really didn't have to Miles," Lilly said with a shy smile.

"Go on, open it," Miley insisted, grinning again. Smiling, Lilly took a deep breath and reached into the bag. After making her way through a huge wad of white tissue paper, Lilly finally pulled out her present: an 8x10 picture of her and Miley together outside her Grandma Ruby's house back in Crowley Corners, beside her horse Blue Jeans. It was in a special baby blue frame decorated with rhinestones; a single word was written just below the picture: "Forever".

"Awww, Miles!" Lilly exclaimed. "It's beautiful!" She carefully set the picture up on Miley's bedside table then enveloped her best friend in a fierce hug.

"I love it… and I love you," Lilly whispered.

"I love you too, Lilly," Miley whispered back.

"Thanks for everything, Miles… this is the best birthday ever."

"Oh, we're not done yet," Miley said softly. Lilly looked at her quizzically.

"You haven't blown out your candles yet," Miley explained with a smile. Before Lilly could say another word, she jumped up and ran out of the room. She returned a few minutes later holding a big cupcake with a single lit candle in the center of it. Grinning, despite the tears she felt already gathering in her eyes again, Lilly stood up and walked over to Miley.

"Go ahead, Lils," Miley said softly. "Make your wish." Lilly paused a moment and then blew out the candle with a single soft breath.

"Happy Birthday, Lilly Bear," Miley whispered to her best friend in the world. With trembling fingers, Lilly carefully took the cupcake from Miley and set it gently on the bed behind them. Then she pulled Miley to her again.

"I swear, I don't deserve you," Lilly whispered.

"I think I'm the one who should be sayin' that, Lils," Miley responded. "I almost lost you once… I don't ever want that to happen again."

"It won't," Lilly promised. "No way am I letting go of you, Miley Ray Stewart." Impulsively, Lilly leaned forward and gave Miley a quick peck on the lips.

"Um… w-what was that for, Lilly?" Miley stammered, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," Lilly replied softly, casting her eyes down to the floor. "Words just didn't seem like enough. I'm sorry if it bothered you." A gentle finger slid under her chin and slowly raised her face until she was staring at her best friend once more.

"It didn't bother me," Miley said in a husky voice. For long moments they just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, neither saying a word. Then, slowly, very slowly, Miley leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Lilly's again. Later, Lilly could've sworn she moaned softly. They parted after a few moments, but neither would let each other go.

"Miles… what does this mean?" Lilly asked carefully. "For us, I mean."

"What do you want it to mean?" Miley replied, staring deep into her tomboyish best friend's blue eyes. Lilly swallowed.

"I'd like it to mean I can spend the night in your arms," Lilly whispered. Miley smiled warmly.

"Anytime." They got into the pajamas and turned out the lights, then crawled under the covers of Miley's bed together. They shared another tender kiss, then Lilly snuggled up against Miley, and Miley wrapped her arms lovingly around her best friend.

"So what did you wish for?" Miley asked after a moment. Even though she knew Miley couldn't see her in the darkness, Lilly smiled.

"It already came true," she whispered.


End file.
